vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Alice in N.Y.
, , and |singers = Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, Camui Gackpo, IA, GUMI, Megurine Luka, Hatsune Miku, KAITO, MAYU, and MEIKO |producers = teamOS: * Hitoshizuku-P × Yama△ (music, lyrics) * Suzunosuke (illustration) * TSO, VAVA (video) |links = }} Background "Alice in N.Y." is an original song by teamOS. It was uploaded to NicoNico and YouTube on April 3, 2019, shortly followed by BiliBili on April 10. This song quickly became popular, entering the NicoNico Hall of Fame a week after its upload, also exceeding 1 million views on YouTube. After being bullied in the past, a fashion designer (Len) arrives in the known as New York after seeing "White Rabbit" (Miku) crowned the next Alice of New York while working alongside top models "Bill the Lizard" (MAYU) and "Cheshire Cat" (Luka). Miku had manipulated him previously by toying with his heart, leaving him broken. She mocks him with the words: "Chase me, Fashionista". He goes to "Caterpillar & Co." advertising agency, where he meets the "Queen of Hearts" (MEIKO), leader of the fashion brand "Maymay", and the CEO, "Caterpillar" (KAITO). Caterpillar knocks Len over, spilling his designs out of his portfolio before the Queen of Hearts. The Queen loves the designs, and she hires Len as a designer. Shortly after, an aspiring model (Rin) heads out into New York, where she is scouted by Caterpillar and hired as a model. Caterpillar presents Rin to the first class fashion designer "Mad Hatter" (Gackpo), the popular photographer "March Hare" (GUMI), and the leader of the fashion magazine "Mad Fashionista", "Dormouse" (IA), much to their excitement. They promote her in the magazine with Mad Hatter's designs, much to Bill's frustration. Len and Mad Hatter continue working, and each finish their final dresses. At the fashion show, Bill steals Mad Hatter's dress and White Rabbit wears it down the runway. This horrifies Mad Hatter. Rin seemingly comes to an epiphany, goes the runway in Len's outfit. This shocks almost everyone including Mad Hatter, Dormouse, March Hare, Bill, Caterpillar, Queen, and especially White Rabbit. Cheshire, however, wore a more impressed expression. Realizing she has been beaten, White Rabbit collapses onto the floor, weeping. Rin comes up to her with a handkerchief, reveals herself to actually be none other than Len, and throws back the "Chase me Fashionista" taunt at her. Having proven himself not only to be a great designer but also a better model, he has outclassed White Rabbit in every way and becomes the new Alice in New York, getting his revenge. Succeeding versions , , , , , and |producers = Hitoshizuku-P × Yama△ (music, lyrics), Suzunosuke (illustration), TSO (video), nqrse (rap lyrics), (mix) |categories = Human cover |links = nn sm35289494; yt Dtx3J4ZuqZo |thumb = yt |comments = |description = }} Lyrics Derivatives (Kire, ver2 VC extensions), , Hokkaidou Melon, , Kuro Bousuku VCV, Daigo CVVC, Maka-chanloid Magic, , ♀ |producers = UTAUsteven (tuning, mixing), Thuna_bushi (UST) |categories = UTAU Cover |links = sc 2017-steven/utaualice-in-ny10 }} Other media appearances Discography This song is featured in the following albums: * Vocalostream * If the World 3 Trivia * At around 2:04 into the song, Gackpo, IA, and GUMI's initial and subsequent reactions to Rin are a reference to the Reaction Guys meme. * In some parts of the song, the phrase "Who's the next Alice?" can be seen which reminds the song Alice Human Sacrifice, when it's said at the end. However, as the two songs are from different producers and the themes are very different, the two songs are unrelated. Gallery Alice in NY cast.jpg|Full illustration External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Japanese group rendition songs Category:Partially bilingual songs Category:Songs featuring Kagamine Len Category:Songs featuring Kagamine Rin Category:Songs featuring Camui Gackpo Category:Songs featuring IA Category:Songs featuring GUMI Category:Songs featuring Megurine Luka Category:Songs featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Songs featuring KAITO Category:Songs featuring MAYU Category:Songs featuring MEIKO